But I'm just a nobody
by dizzyllama
Summary: The story of a boy going through the struggles of getting bullied everyday. One day a new girl starts and takes and in him. Is it true love or just a mistake waiting to happen?
1. Chapter 1

If you were a guy like me you would understand what it's like to get bullied every day because of the way I like to dress and have my hair. I am stereotypically the nobody, no one likes me. I hate stereo types. But as unfair as life is, this is just one thing that will make me stronger. People always think of me as depressed and I hate everything, that isn't the case. I am not depressed but extremely insecure, I don't hate everything but my outlook on life and the environment around me has shown what this world can do to people. So I don't hate anything but I have learnt to dislike some things. I used to have a friend but she moved away when we were younger. Alice. She was the nicest person I had ever met, she didn't judge me. We were both unique, she always wore bright colours and didn't care what other people thought of her. That I envied of her.

I got out of bed as normal and went over to my drawer to get some clothes out. I took a plain white shirt and my leather jacket, I grabbed my only pair of clean black skinny jeans. I then walked to my bathroom to do my hair and wash my face. While I waited for the straightener to heat up so I could straighten my hobbit hair I washed my face. I started with the cleanser thing then the soap then the mositurizer. About five minutes later the straightener was hot enough to use so I started on my hair. A very short time later I had finished. I cleaned my snake bites, another thing I get bullied about, I have lip rings not the bars. I think they look horrible so I have rings but people don't understand that. I looked in the mirror at my outfit, I was very unsatifyed with it so I checked the time, I had ten minutes before I had to get to the bus stop. I raced back into my room and looked around my room, I grabbed the nearest band shirt and flannel. I got changed so fast and sprayed myself in deodorant. I put my hightop black and white converse on.

I walked slowly to the bus stop with music blasting in both ears, I kept walking until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I stopped for a split second wondering who it could be then I realized it was the school bully and the sports captain, Percy 'Butch' Romano. I kept walking straight ahead to the bus stop turning my music up louder, I couldn't hear if they were doing anything until I got to the bus itself. I felt my feet get taken out from under me, luckily I caught myself. After I recomposed myself i looked behind me to see butch and his possy snickering, they probably put a 'kick me' sign or something immature like that. i reached around my back to find exactly that, a 'kick me' sign. i screwed it up and threw it in the bin in the bus, i greeted the bus driver and went to the back where i then heard the bus driver telling the guys off. i mentally high fived him, i looked out the window and turned my music up again because my favorite song came on; champion by falling in reverse.

Finally after countless things getting thrown at me the bus ride ended, i got off last and was the only one that thanked the driver. i took one earphone out and walked to homecare as the bell went, i walked in and the class went silent. i was tempted to say something but i could never say anything out loud, another part of being a nobody, stereotyically i cant talk or dont have a voice or something stupid like that. i took my usual seat at the front, i looked at my teacher Mrs. Watson and she gave me a sad smile. i dont know why but she pities me, she did the roll and then let us sit for a while. a few minutes before the bell for first period went she asked everyone if they had their diaries signed, i looked around the room awkwardly without putting my hand up becasue i never got anything signed. its not like my parents are bad people they just dont have the time ecause they are always on business trips. they put money into an account for me to buy things i need and want, "its ok" the teavher said rubbing my arm. "thanks" i mumbled. i didnt have the major bullies in my class so that madeit more barible but the teacher makes it a lot more awkward than it should be.

the bell went so everyone got up and left the room, Mrs. Watson called out to everyone to have a good day which recieved a few mumbled respones but mostly silence.

The day was a drag. That is an understatement, it was horrible. Percy was picking on me like usual and I was kicked out of the music room like usual because I don't have an instumetn to play. I play the guitar but I just sit in there obverving everyone else playing, I really want to join a band but I don't have anybody to have in a band. I take my education seriously so im not going to drop out, in extended homecare in period five the teacher announced that we will be having a new student next week. Joy. Another person to pick on me, if it's a girl then she is going to be taken care of by the 'popular girls' if it s a guy then Percy and his possy of fuckwits will take careof him. Both until they get bored of them and throw them out like a lost puppy


	2. Chapter 2

School was a drag. Not so much the learning but the people in it, I like the learning part. In music Percy was playing the electric guitar and not doing a very good job but because he was one of the most respected and teachers loved him Mr Granson tolerated him and taught him separately. I was playing a normal acoustic guitar and finding it all quite easy but I could never stand up to him, I wouldn't know what to say.

I walked to my house after I got off the bus, Percy didn't bother me surprisingly. I don't even think I saw him, I thought about calling Alice because we haven't spoken in a while. She said we would stay in touch but never has, I walked through the front door and the house was empty as usual. I never touched anything outside of my bedroom the kitchen and lounge room so I wouldn't have to clean up a mess, I occasionally dust but that's about it.

I took left over pizza from last night out of the fridge and took it up to my room. Mum and dad always hated me eating in my room but they aren't here so they can't tell me off, the whole house is white and elegant with a giant staircase and many family photos. My room however was dark, my bed was black and I had dark coloured curtains. I liked it this way, I kept my room clean. I don't know why my parents bought such a large house because it is only me living here most of the time.

I lit an incense and blew it out when it was ready. I sat down at my desk and ate my pizza, it was a yiros pizza but I ordered it with extra pineapple. Pizza is not complete without pineapple. I put some music on while I was eating my cold pizza, I took my phone out of my pocket and went to my contact list. I got to Alice's phone number and clicked it. I wanted to call her so badly but I was scared at the same time.

I finally got the confidence to call her. I pressed the call button, I waited for a few rings until she picked up. "Hello?" Oh my god it is her, her usual chirpy voice that I remember so clearly. "Hey Alice" I said quietly, "Jakob?" She asked surprised. "Yeah" I replied "oh my god Jakob how are you? How are your parents? How's school? Oh my god it's you" she rambled. That's what I loved about her she hasn't changed a bit, "I'm good. Percy still picks on me and I have snake bites now but yeah everything's good. How about you?" I asked "everything is going well. I have a boyfriend now, but I'm not really sure if I like him or not. It's weird, it's just I don't know" her voice cracked as she continued on. "Are you OK? What did he do to you?" I asked protectively "nothing nothing it's me." She jumped in before I could could get anything else out. "You can tell me anything you know" I reassured her. It was like we never stopped talking, "thank you but I need to think about it more. It's nothing really" she pushed, we were silent for a few moments "well" Alice started with her chirpy voice returning "I should get going dad will be home soon. Bye Jakob" she said "bye" I said as she hung up.

I wonder if she's ok. I let the thought slip my mind once I had finished my pizza, the incense also finished so I cleaned it up and put the burnt bits in the pizza box, when I got back in my room I got a text from mum. It read: 'hi sweetie, your father and I will be home in the next week or so. How are you doing?' I smiled knowing that my parents are coming home. I texted back 'hey mum, I can't wait for you to come home :) I'm doing good, also while you were away this time I got a couple of piercings' I gulped waiting for her response about my piercings, a few minutes later my phone vibrated, I took a deep breath before I opened the text. 'JAKOB WHAT DID YOU GET PIERCED? THIS IS YOUR FATHER JUST WAIT UNTIL WE GET HOME IS THERE ANYTHING ELSE YOU NEED TO TELL US?' the angry text read. I didn't reply because I was scared for their reaction, I laid down on my bed and opened my laptop and watched a movie on Netflix before tea.

After that movie finished I got up out of bed and wet downstairs to grab my penny board. I also put my jacket back on and took my penny board outside to ride it to the shops, when I got there I had to decide what I wanted. Tonight I settled on macca's. I ordered my food and took a seat near the counter, it didn't take long for my food to be ready. I thanked the lady serving me and took my food and penny board and went home, Percy was outside of my house. I don't know why but he didn't know that I lived here, I had a strange sense of confidence so I rode up to him and his friends. "What are you doing here Percy?" I asked "ooh his royal shyness spoke" he sassed "nice one butch" one of his followers said "do you pay them to say that when you come up with a pathetic come back butch?" I asked him exaggerating butch. "Whatever. Who lives here anyways?" he asked me, "um me" I said in a duh tone "huh whatever I don't believe you, how could a freak show like you live somewhere as fancy as this?" he said laughing a bit "oh should you be living here instead? Instead of the tiny house you live in with your grandma?" I asked. No one knew he lived with his grandma but we used to be best friends when we were younger. "you've changed Jakob, I gave you a chance to be normal but no your just an emo freak" Percy said to me and his friends were looking around awkwardly because of the personal stuff between us, "please leave my property now or ill call the cops" I said seriously he looked scared and ran off with his friends.

I went inside and ate my food. After I finished my food I took a shower and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Ugh. Today has been ok but in extended home care this morning Mrs. Watson announced there will be a new student starting tomorrow, why in the middle of the week? I don't know but I do know that whoever that person is whether it will be a girl or boy they will get appropriated by the popular kids. That always happens and when either Butch or Sally (the queen bee) are done with them or they just don't fit in with them, they throw them away.

I walk upstairs to get to English one of my favourite subjects besides music, I saw Sally and her group walking towards me. "I heard that at her old school she was a nobody" she said loud enough for me to hear, she looked at me with disgust "she will fit in you with perfectly" she remarked sarcastically while rolling her eyes. I just frowned and walked off. I walked into my English classroom and once again the students went silent and stared at me, sometimes I get the urge to be extremely sassy towards them but me being me don't have the confidence to do so. I took my seat at the back and Sally came in, I silently groaned. Her presence feels weird, Mr Heri started the class with the roll and then silent reading.

After we finished reading we had to do an independent story. While I was thinking of ideas my mind kept going back to the new student starting tomorrow and what Sally said. I kept imagining her to have beautiful blonde hair and black rimmed glasses, like type of girl that will 'out popular' Sally, everyone will love her and she will ignore me like everyone else. "Jakob? You with us?" Mr Heri asked snapping me out of my trance. "He's just fantasizing about his girlfriend Mr Heri, I mean who can blame him. He can only fantasize it's not like anyone would ever like a freak show like him." Sally said sickening sweetly, "that's enough Sally" Mr Heri warned her, she flipped him off and went back to talking with her friends. That ladies and gentlemen is the reason Percy and Sally belong together.

"So Jakob what is your idea for the story?" he asked me, "oh um I haven't got one yet sir" I admitted shyly. "That's ok I know you will do well" eh reassured me. I nodded and went back to work, I kept trying to think of ideas but I could not get any. "Sir Can I go for a walk?" I asked because I needed to clear my head. "Sure diary note" he simply said. I got my diary out and he signed it, I finally got outside and put my headphones in. I walked to the drink fountain and saw one of Percy's mates beating up a kid smaller than him, "are you really a faggot?" the bigger one asked "or do you just dress like that to look like one?" the other not so smart guy asked "leave me alone" the small guy whimpered. If the two bigger guys went any further I will step in, "answer me are you one of them?" the original guy asked pulling the smaller guy up by his collar and holding his fist out to punch him.

I raced over as fast as I could and jumped in. "hey guys leave him alone" I shouted, "oh yeah what is a freak show like you going to do about it?" the first guy with orange hair asked "first of all I am not a freak show. Second why are you bullying this kid because he could be gay? You are a low life piece of scum. Honestly why?" I shouted again, "because it's disgusting, guys shouldn't love guys and girls shouldn't love girls its gross" he said and that made me angry. "I will tell you the reason why you think it's gross. You are afraid of it because you don't know anything about it, inside that mind of yours you have had sexual fantasies about your friend over there, you're scared of it because it's different and what does humanity do to things that are different? They put them down in hopes they will become just like everyone else. Sheep that is what people have told us to do. To follow the crowd and we won't get hurt. This society pulls different things to shreds until there is nothing left and wonder where they went wrong, they push people over the edge and it's so disgusting to think that kids are being brought up in this capitalistic and money run society driven by leaders that can't really lead." Wow, that went better than I thought it would. "Fine dude I'll leave him" the orange haired boy said and put the smaller kid down.

"Thankyou" he said in small voice "no problems kid" I said and walked off after patting him on the back. I turned around towards the building that my English class was in and I saw my entire class staring at me. Everyone had different expressions from Sally and her friends having disgusted faces and most of the other kids looking scared and few had wide eyes with matching smiles, Mr. Heri came out to me and patted me on the back. "Well done I couldn't have said it better myself." He said "boys and girls, this is a true leader. You all should be looking up to him instead of looking down upon him because he may be outside of the social norm." he said facing everyone. "Class dismissed" he finished with and walked back inside gesturing me to go with him.


	4. Chapter 4

Mr. Heri told me to sit down in the desk in front of his desk. I was nervous about why he called me back after class other than to get my stuff, "I assume you know why I called you back?" he asked. "Um no" I told him truthfully. I didn't mind staying back to be honest it's not like I have lots of depending on me to tell them what to buy for lunch. "What you did out there when you stood up for the smaller boy took a lot of courage. Courage that not many people have, I agree with you one hundred percent. Now I am going to call the boy's parents and tell them about the situation. Is ok if you stay and speak to them as well?" he asked, "oh sure I guess" I said. "What was the boy's name?" I shook my head, "I don't know his name sir" I admitted. "That's ok we will just scroll through the photos until we find him" Mr Heri said.

After scrolling through a lot of photos we finally found how we were looking for. His name was Riley Burins, Mr Heri got his parents' phone numbers up on the screen and dialled t in his phone. I suddenly felt really nervous. Like all the adrenaline rushed out of me, "sir, I just remembered I have to do something I need to go sorry" I say as I quickly got my stuff from my desk I was sitting at and glanced for a second at his face and seeing the surprise and disappointment mixed in one. I just walked straight out the classroom and go to a quiet spot that no one ever goes.

There's this tree where people say it's haunted or some stupid rumour like that. I don't see any problem with it so I sit here often to escape everyone. I thought back to when my parents said they were coming home, probably not for long. I hope I don't get in a lot of trouble with my piercings, I used my own money and it's my body so I shouldn't get in too much trouble. My thoughts kept drifting back to the new girl starting tomorrow. What is she going to be like? I don't really know what to expect, if she is going to be nice or mean or if she is going to be pretty. I just don't know, I don't even know why I'm thinking about her.

I ate my food that I had in my bag and put my earbuds back in. I finally finished my sandwich and really could not bothered with my last lesson which is P.E. I looked around to see if anyone was watching me. No one was, I was considering just skipping school. I have never skipped before but I can't be bothered with Percy at the moment and I need to clean up at home a bit for mum and dad.

I just sat for a while until the bell rang, forcing me to make a decision to skip or not. Stuff physical activity. I got up and walked out the gate, how do teachers expect us not to skip school. They literally open doors for us to leave, why don't they actually shut the gates if they don't want to leave so badly. I looked back at the school while walking down the road, I was walking backwards until I walked into something hard. I froze realizing my mistake, I didn't walk into a wall or something hard I walked into a person. "Going somewhere?" the deep voice said as I tried to walk the other way. He grabbed my arm and pulled me close to his face, he had blonde hair and very muscly I couldn't see any tattoos but he had one piercing in his ear. "I have somewhere to be, sorry for any inconvenience" I sarcastically said. "Aw not even for me to give you this" he told me and then I noticed he had one hand behind his back the whole time, oh no he is going to punch me.

I tried to scramble out of his grip. "Nope stay here" the man said he had a smirk on his face, he slowly brought his hand around and I closed my eyes bracing for the impact. The impact never came, I was waiting there for a good thirty seconds until I opened my eyes and saw the guy standing there with a rose. What. The. Hell. "No punchy punchy?" I asked confused, "why would I punch you I don't know you" he remarked as if it was obvious, "I'm sorry but since when was it socially acceptable to pull a random guy _'you don't know'_ off the streets and scare the crap out of him and give him a freaking rose! What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked sternly. "Fine party pooper you don't get the rose" he said failing to be fake hurt. "Wow just wow I'm leaving" I said flipping him off and left for home.


	5. Chapter 5

I got home and laughed, I could not believe what just happened. A badass looking guy handed me a rose, I need to tell Alice this, I was so scared at first but then he made me laugh. I put my school bag down and sat on the couch, the T.V was already on from this morning. I took my phone out and heard the home phone ring, I groaned and got up to answer it. "Hello?" I answered "yes hello is this Mr. Ronald?" oh no that is the P.E teacher. Why is he calling my house? Instead of pretending to be my dad I hung up the phone avoiding confrontation.

I sighed making my way up to my bedroom, I dropped my phone and just my luck it rolled all the way down the staircase. I went back downstairs and picked it up, I inspected the damage and there was a crack in the screen "damn" I whispered I don't know why I whispered because I'm the only one in the house but I found it very necessary. I went back upstairs gripping my phone tightly so I didn't drop again, I opened my door and walked in.

I decided to call Alice to tell her about the events of earlier, I unlocked my phone and clicked on her contact. It rung a few times and she finally picked up. "Hello?" she asked, "hey Alice it's Jakob" I said. Didn't she save my name in her phone from the other night? "Oh hey, what's up?" she asked, she suddenly perked up when I said my name, "well, you will not believe this but-"I got cut off by some giggling in the background. "Is this a bad time?" I asked, "no, no its fine." She told me, "hold on a sec" she said, "you have to leave. Sorry but this is really important to me" I heard her say through the phone "I'm back" she chirped. "Who was that?" I asked her, "Georgia" she plainly said, I knew she was hiding something. I was her best friend for years, "what's really going on Alice?" I asked her. "Nothing, it's nothing." She pressed. "Ok, well anyways today this really muscly and scary dude stopped me when I was skipping school. I thought he was going to punch me but he handed me a rose" I said with a lot of enthusiasm. "A rose?" she laughed, "yeah a freaking rose, he was all like 'oh you are not going anywhere I have something to give you' and shit" we were both in hysterics. "Oh my god that is so good, I can't breathe" she wheezed out.

We talked for hours, I didn't realize we were talking for such a long time until I got hungry. "Well, I should probably go now Alice" I said, "ok, well bye I guess" she said and hung up. I looked out of my curtain and noticed it was already dark out. I wondered what the time was so I checked the alarm clock next to my bed. '8:48' it read, my stomach kept grumbling and would not shut up so I went into the kitchen and looked for some food to eat.

I settled with two minute noodles and an apple, while I was waiting for my noodles to cook I heard my doorbell ring. I went to the front door to find a girl wearing black rimmed glasses and a maroon beanie, she had pure blonde hair; dyed I thought. Her eyes were blue and she looked downright annoying. The clothes she was wearing weren't exactly user friendly nor good for the cold which it was right now. "I'm sorry can I help you?" I asked her. She shook her shoes to get the water off them, "I'm Lyric Morgan, I'm meant to be starting in your class tomorrow" she said. Lyric? That is a weird name nope I don't like her already. "Ok one your name is Lyric? Two how the Frick balls do you know who I am and three how the Frick balls did you found out where I live?" I asked and she looked a bit taken back. "I googled you on the school website dufess and I met a few kids down the street who tried to get in my pants and told me you lived here and yes my name is Lyric. My parents share the love of music you know being in a band and all" she said as if I should have already known. "Did you move here with your parents then?" I asked her, "and those guys trying to get in your pants are Percy 'Butch' Romano and co" I remarked "thanks for the heads up and no I didn't move here with my parents. My parents are on tour, they bought a house two doors down and told me to move in there while they were away. Note the sarcasm but they really care about me" she rolled her eyes at the last sentence. "Same my parents are always away on business trips, what band are your parents apart of?" I asked curiously. "Echo eyes" she plainly said as my eyes went wide.

That is one of my favourite bands of all time. I stayed quiet and fangirled on the inside but this does not mean I like this girl. She could be some stuck up famous by relation brat that I would want nothing to do with. "I'm guessing you know who they are? I like you piercings but I'm going to leave now thanks" she said a little disappointed. "Ok bye" I said and with that she left. "SHIT MY NOODLES" I screamed from my front porch making sure she had actually left and I remembered I was cooking 'two minute' noodles. When I got into the kitchen I found my noodles extremely overcooked and the flavouring was all stuck in the bottom. I threw the noodles out and proceeded to eat my apple. I decided to google Lyric, wow her name is so strange. It came up with a whole heap of stuff, like birthday's articles and things like that, nothing that interesting. There were a heap of photo shoot photos with her parents and some single ones but nothing about her having her own music career I guess she doesn't want to follow in her parent's footsteps.

I finished my apple and was very tired so I went upstairs took a shower and read the book I have been reading for a while. Heroes of Olympus; the blood of Olympus. It's really good so far and the last in the series. A few hours of reading I couldn't keep my eyes open much longer so I tried to sleep but one name kept popping up in my mind. 'Lyric Morgan'


End file.
